puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
ReDRagon
reDRagon was a professional wrestling tag team consisting of Kyle O'Reilly and Bobby Fish. The duo is was signed with Ring of Honor (ROH), where they are former three-time ROH World Tag Team Champions, and they also appeared in New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) through ROH's talent exchange partnership, where they are former two-time IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions. History New Japan Pro Wrestling (2014–2017) Through ROH's relationship with NJPW, reDRagon made an appearance for the Japanese promotion on August 10, unsuccessfully challenging Time Splitters (Alex Shelley and Kushida) for the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship. reDRagon returned to NJPW on October 25 to take part in the 2014 Super Jr. Tag Tournament. On November 3, reDRagon defeated The Young Bucks in the finals to win the tournament. Five days later at Power Struggle, reDRagon defeated Time Splitters in a rematch to become the new IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions. They made their first successful title defense on January 4, 2015, at Wrestle Kingdom 9 in Tokyo Dome, in a four-way match against Forever Hooligans, Time Splitters and The Young Bucks. On February 11 at The New Beginning in Osaka, reDRagon lost the title to The Young Bucks in a three-way match, also involving Time Splitters. reDRagon returned to NJPW on May 3 at Wrestling Dontaku 2015, where they unsuccessfully challenged for the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship in a three-way match withRoppongi Vice(Beretta and Rocky Romero) and The Young Bucks. Another three-way title match took place on July 5 at Dominion 7.5 in Osaka-jo Hall and saw The Young Bucks retain their title. On August 16, reDRagon defeated The Young Bucks to win the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship for the second time. They lost the title back to The Young Bucks in a four-way match on January 4, 2016, at Wrestle Kingdom 10 in Tokyo Dome. On May 3 it was announced that both men would compete in the 2016 Best of the Super Juniors tournament. Both men finished their respective blocks with 8 points each however neither advanced to the finals losing to Will Ospreay. On January 4, 2017, O'Reilly lost the ROH World Championship back to Adam Cole at the Wrestle Kingdom 11 in Tokyo Dome. In wrestling *'Double team finishing moves' **''Chasing the Dragon'' (Vertical suplex lift by O'Reilly followed by a roundhouse kick to the opponent's back by Fish followed by a brainbuster by O'Reilly) * Double team signature moves **''Double Dragon / Ride The Lightning'' (Wheelbarrow hold by Fish followed by a double underhook DDT by O'Reilly, who pushes opponent into a wheelbarrow suplex by Fish) **Legsweep (O'Reilly) / Flying Fish Hook (Fish) combination **''Two Man Smash Machine'' (Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker (Fish) / Diving knee drop (O'Reilly) combination) **Vertical suplex lift by Fish followed by a roundhouse kick to the opponent's back by O'Reilly followed by a sitout suplex slam by Fish *'O'Reilly's finishing moves' **Ankle lock **''ARMageddon'' (Cross armbreaker) *'Fish's finishing moves' **''Fish Hook Deluxe Edition'' (Heel hook) **''Flying Fish Hook'' (High knee) **''Sleeps With The Fishes'' (Spin kick) *'Nicknames' **"The 2 Man Smash Machine" **"The Best Team on God's Green" *'Entrance themes' **"Dance Away" by Damn Valentines Championships and accomplishments *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (2 times) **Super Jr. Tag Tournament (2014) *'Ring of Honor' **ROH World Television Championship (1 time) - Fish **ROH World Championship (1 time) - O'Rilley **ROH World Tag Team Championship (3 times) References Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling teams and stables Category:NJPW teams and stables Category:Tag Teams